


Bang Dream (Shenanigans) Party!

by KanaDesuYo



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other, Shenanigans, Was bored, i don't know what happened, there are ships, too many to tag cause I'm lazy, wrong grammar probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanaDesuYo/pseuds/KanaDesuYo
Summary: Shenanigans ensue, high school girls being bored, and just being idiots. R.I.P Arisa and Misaki's sanity.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Circle Sports Fest

**Author's Note:**

> First story, sorry for the wrong grammars if you notice it.

Chapter 1: CirCle Sportsfest!

"Welcome to the annual CirCle live sports festival!" Marina said over the mic, making the crowd cheer loudly. "Today five bands shall fight for the right to have a concert! Let's just say after an accident that happened a week ago there is only one live room left standing!" (It involves 5 idiots)

Marina relished the shout of the crowds. "After a painful talk that no, Tsurumaki-san we cannot book the Nissan Stadium for this silly dispute! Commentating with me is the mysterious assistant-san!"

"Hi."

"Okay, Assistant-san, please do introduce the bands that are fighting(competing), even though everyone already knows about them!"

"Representing, the girl that followed the star! And her band of stars! Poppin' Party!" Marina gave the assistant a deadpan look. "What....I'm shitty at thinking up of introductions okay!"

Below them they can see Poppin' Party walk to the center, with Kasumi waving her hands up, Arisa a blushing mess, Otae looking blankly at the front, Rimi to busy shaking and Saya who was comforting the shaking Rimi.

"Also, after stopping Tsurumaki-san from abusing her wealth, Haneoka kindly provided us the field for this really dumb competition!" Marina said with a chirp.

"Next up! The band that has one disaster lesbian in their group! Roselia!"

Marina did a spit take. "Assistant, the fuck you saying!"

"It's true!" 

Below the announcer booth a livid Sayo, was being held back by Ako, Rinko and Lisa from commiting murder. Yukina was to distracted with a cat balloon.

"Next up! The band that has one disaster lesbian as well! Afterglow!"

After announcing that, a growling Ran was being held back by Tomoe, Moca and Himari from commiting murder. Tsugumi was too busy looking at Sayo.

"And next up! The Idol band power rangers! Pastel*Palettes!"

"At least it isn't a lesbian." Chisato deadpanned. "And why are we here! What is our agency doing?"

"Tsurumaki-san" "Bushido" "Kokoro-chan" "Boppin" where the words that came out of her bandmates's mouth. 

"And the last group to take the field! The smile cult!!! HaroHapi!!!"

"Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay!" was the shout that came from below, the four bands all look at the entrance to see Kokoro cartwheeling her way to the field, behind her was a Fuee'ing Kanon, Hagumi also cartwheeling, Kaoru on a horse, and Misaki being Misaki. "Let's all have fun!" 

No one batted an eye from the weirdness of that entrance.

\---Le Line Break---

"Let us start the first sport!" Marina announced. "Assistant, any words before they start?"

"HaroHapi is too physically fit, R.I.P the girls that dont work out!"

Below the booth, four bands look at Assistant.

"It's the truth, Kokoro can jump off a third floor and come out uninjured. Hagumi is basically the leader of the baseball club, Kaoru can carry her Kittens with no problem, Misaki can bench press her entire band while in a costume and Kanon who can carry her entire drum set all by herself, and let me tell you those things are heavy!"

"Shit." Moca sleepily said, "Assistant is right....who's actually fit here?"

"Tomoe and Himari." Ran said with gritted teeth.

"At least you have two that can compete Mitake-san, we only have Sayo." Yukina said, making Ran look behind her. "I regret not working out."

"Hey! I can compete! Lisa-nee and I are in the dance club!" Ako pouted, looking at Yukina. "Right Lisa-nee?"

"Yeah, Ako.....Sayo's our only chance." to prove her point Lisa pointed at the spot where HHW was. 

All the members of Afterglow and Roselia look and saw that Kokoro was riding on Misaki's shoulders with Hagumi being carried bridal style, all the while the poor Dead inside Dad has a blank look, with the Fuee Mom trying to get Kokoro to come down.

"Sugoi....she's not even fazed." Ako said with surprise. 

"Okay girls, we are letting Hina compete in everything, no questions asked. And you do everything i say, this is stupid but since we are here we might as well win." Chisato said, looking at her friends. "Hina, we are counting on you."

"Okie dokie Chisato-chan."

"Okay, huehuehue."

"Bushido!"

"Boppin!" Hina did a salute.

"And here we can see Chisato cheating her way to victory. But you all are idols, you guys basically are as fit as a fiddle!" 

"Shut up Assistant! You don't even have a name." Chisato rebutted causing Assistant-san to clutch their heart in pain. "You have no rights."

"Cursed!"

"Saaya, what can we do too win? I think Otae's the only one that can do this." Arisa said nervously, "why compete for the right to have a concert anyway, what happened for it to become like this."

Saya did a small giggle and pats Arisa on the back. "Let's just go with it."

"And with that let the games begin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Moca being Moca, Arisa's weak noodle legs and Chisato being crafty


	2. 100 meter dash, Hurdles, and Bread Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moca and Misaki defy physics.

"First competition! 100 meter dash!"

-100 meter dash-

After changing into their sportswear, consisting of a loose black shirt with their band name logo printed on it and red shorts, each representative from the band waited at the starting line.

"And here we can see Sayo, Otae, Hina, Himari and Misaki, wonder how it will turn out!"

The referee who was a tired random person just sighed and held the signal gun above her head.

"Ready!" 

Bent knees the five where all wearing determined faces, except Hina she's just laughing.

"Set! Go!"

After saying that Misaki sprinted so fast that the other four where literally left in the dust. They all blink and saw that Misaki already crossed the finish line.

"........" 

Misaki looked back at them with a blank look.

"Wow.....winner! Misaki Okusawa of HaroHapi!" Assistant said, dumbfounded. "She finished in 5 seconds....good lord that is physically impossible! Oh wait, this is HaroHapi!"

"Well....that happened." Sayo deadpanned still at the starting line.

"Boppin~ did you see that nee-chan! Misaki went all like whoosh!"

"We are doomed." Himari said, whimpering.

"I can see Oddie!"

"Next up! Hurdles!" 

-Hurdles-

"We might as well give up now." Sayo deadpanned when she saw that Kokoro was the one competing.

"Hey, think positive. We can definitely win!" Himari exclaimed pumping herself up. "Hey, Hey, ohh!"

She was ignored

"No worries guys! Chisato totally said we can do this!" Hina chirped, and for some reason she was holding something. "As long as we have this!"

"I'm too scared to ask, but I will do it anyway, what is it?" Arisa deadpanned. Why is she even in this, she's got weak noodle legs.

"I dunno, she told me to just throw it!"

"This is unfair sportsmanship, we must compete in a fair and-" Sayo was cut off with when Hina put a hand on her mouth.

"But it's so interesting! It's Boppin!" 

Sayo just rolled her eyes and takes the hand of off her face. 

"Runners position!" 

Himari, Kokoro, Sayo, Hina and Arisa all looked ahead.

"Go!"

Before Kokoro can even begin Hina threw something on her feet. "Misheru!" and proceeds to pick it up. It was a cute doll of Michelle.

Taking advantage of her distraction the four other competitors run, jumping from one hurdles to another. 

"This dastardly plan can only be crafted by Chisato-san!" Assistant said, Chisato gave the Assistant the middle finger. 

Misaki palmed her face. "Plan Kokoro Hug! Kanon!" 

"Hai!" Kanon with a determined face threw Hagumi to the end of the finish line. "Hagumi-chan!"

After doing a barrel roll to bleed off momentum, she stood up and spread her arms wide. "Hai Kanochan-senpai! Kokoron! Hug!"

The four competitors sweat when they saw Hagumi was waiting on the finish line. They nervously look back to see that Kokoro caught up with them, jumping on the hurdles like a professional Olympics representative, if there was one thing that can motivate Kokoro, it was hugs from Hagumi and her band members.

"No worries I got another one!" With that Hina threw another distraction, this time it was shiny coins with the HaroHapi members faces engraved on it. Kokoro proceeds to Segway to pick it up. "Boppin~"

Assistant seeing Kokoro go off lane, giggled. "Boppin indeed! Crafty, Chisato must be proud!" 

"Hina, how did Shirasagi-san acquire those questionable items?" Sayo asked still running, she was beside Hina, Arisa was at last place, with Himari a few ways away. 

"I dunno! But this is fun! Also, bye!" With that Hina sprinted to the finish line. With Himari accidentally tripping making the poor girl face fault at the ground. "Boppin!"

"And Pastel Palettes wins the second round!" The crowd cheers when Assistant said the words.

Sayo breaths a sigh after coming in third. She blinked when a towel and bottled water was offered to her. "Thank you Hazawa-san."

"Really! Tsugumi went to Sayo first before me!" Himari wailed, she was being carried by Tomoe bridal style.

"No problem Sayo-san!"

They both stare at each other.

"And here we have folks the SayoTsugu ship! Look at them being surrounded by imaginary flowers! Lost in their own world!"

"We ship it!" The rest of Afterglow shouted, just three actually Himari, was too busy coughing a feel at Tomoe's bicep.

"Next competition! Bread eating contest!"

-Bread Eating Contest.-

"This match is as good as mine!" Moca exclaimed loudly, raising her fist. 

No one rebutted that statement.

"Hagumi thinks we should just give up." Hagumi said, scratching her cheek.

"No way Hagu Hagu! We can still win!" Kasumi said, clenching her fist. 

"I can feel Moca-san's Bushido spirit." Eve nodded, seeing the samurai spirit emitting off of Moca's form.

"With the power of darkness! I Ako, shall emerge victorious!" 

"Okay then folks! Basically they jump, not allowed to use their hands and eat the bread whole! Get ready!"

The four other competitors gulped when they saw that Moca is fired up. "Go!"

Moca sprinted so fast she was a blur, Nano-seconds later they all saw that the bread hanging by the thread dissapeared, she also ate the others's share, blinking they saw that Moca already crossed the finish line.

"Moca wins!"

"......."

"I told you so Ka-kun." Hagumi said scratching her head.

"Wow, that's Moca-chan for you!" Kasumi said with a giggle.

"Bushido! The samurai spirit is strong in Moca-san."

"I don't think it involves Samurai spirit Eve-san." Ako tsukkomi'd. 

Ran smirked. "As expected of Moca, no one beats her when it comes to eating bread." 

"That's our Moca for you!" Tomoe loudly cheered. 

"I feel like we cheated though." Tsugumi said, sweatdropping. 

"No we didn't Tsugu! It's called tactics." Himari said, she was the master mind behind the plan after all."tactics I tell you!"

Score Board:

HHW: 1  
Afterglow: 1  
Pastel Palettes: 1  
Roselia: 0  
Poppin' Party: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: RIP Roselia and Poppin Party. Will they ever get a point? Will they win for the right to hold that concert! Stay tuned!
> 
> Next chapter: Tomoe with a relic, 4 girls in a tank, Chisato speaks Russian, and Hina can drive?


	3. It's a VA Joke (part 1)

Maya didn't know how this happened, she didn't also know how she was ropped into doing this. "Chisato-san." 

"Yes? Maya-chan?" 

Maya looked above her too see Chisato peering outside their comfy abode. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because a force, or the author of this train wreck had the brilliant idea of making a VA Joke?"

"I see..." Maya nodded, "Can I ask another question?"

"Sure." 

"Why are we inside a tank again?"

"Because of the force!" 

"Okay, so Tsugumi-san, how did you get ropped into this?"

"I don't know Maya-chan, I was just about to take a break from work and the next thing I know I'm here!" Tsugumi whimpered, "and I don't know how I changed clothes!"

Because Tsugumi was now wearing a green military jacket and a helmet. Same can be said for Maya, she was now wearing a black coat with a cute anglerfish logo on the back.

"I don't know why I'm even here!" Maya and Tsugumi looked to the front to see a girl they never met before??? They think? Driving the tank.

"I'm gonna answer the question you wanna ask, name's Natsuki! Former CHiSPA member." The girl was wearing identic clothes to what Maya was wearing.

"Maya Yamato"

"Tsugumi Hazawa." 

They suddenly blink and look above to see Chisato cursing in Russian.

"Speak in japanese Chisato-san!" Tsugumi blinked. "I don't know why I said that!"

Maya ignored Tsugumi's words and instead focused on Chisato. "I didn't know she can speak Russian!" 

"Again, why am I here?!" Natsuki questioned. No one answered.

All three paled when they heard the police siren. "Fudge nugget!" they shouted in unison.

"Chisato-chan! Please stop!" Tsugumi yelled.

"Why are you telling me to stop? I'm not the one driving!" Chisato yelled back.

"Oh yeah." Maya and Tsugumi both said and looked at their new friend. "Natsuki-san! Stop this tank!"

"I can't!" 

"What do you mean you can't?" Maya questioned.

"Maya-san, it's because for some reason my hands are glued to the handle and my feet are also glued to the pedal and i can't pull it off."

"Oh." 

The four went silent. "A question Chisato-san"

"Yes Maya-chan?" Chisato said, still looking outside, she can see the four police car chasing them. "Ask away."

"Can we all scream now?"

"Yes."

With that all four of them screamed! 

-Meanwhile-

Hina was driving like a madman, trying to catch up to the speeding tank. 

"Hina-chan! I feel like you driving isn't allowed!" Aya said, holding on for dear life, she swears that the outside isn't suppose to blur like that. "Do you even have a license!"

"Nope! But I can totally Boppin~ do it! I use to be a shipgirl with a real life ship! Granted I only needed to drive that with my mind but hey! This is more boppin!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Bushido!" 

Right behind the speeding car was a running Tomoe? Wearing a white suit with silver armor, and was for some reason carrying a knife. "Tsugumi!! I'm coming!"

"Wait is that Tomoe-chan?" Aya asked and look beside her cause indeed running beside the speeding car was Tomoe. "And what are you wearing!"

"A relic of some sort! It's awesome and it sure does make my life easier! Now excuse me I need to jump and land on that tank!" And with one single jump Tomoe landed on the speeding tank.

-back at the tank-

Chisato shrieked, when she saw Tomoe land in front of her. 

"Tsugumi!"

"Tomoe-chan!" Tsugumi cried in relief. "I'm saved!"

"We're saved!" Maya and Natsuki both exclaimed in happiness.

"What are you wearing?" Chisato asked, blinking Tomoe looked at Chisato. 

"Well, Shirasagi-senpai...I don't know, a force told me to choose, it was either this or the power of destruction, whatever that is, I chose this cause it looks way cooler! And I can fire a giant beam! Awesome right?"

"I see."

With that Tomoe jumped in front of the tank and stopped it with just one hand. 

"Thank you!" Tsugumi got out of the tank and run into Tomoe's waiting arm. 

"There, there"

Maya and Chisato exited as well. "Chisato...I am never, doing that again." 

"Same. Maya-chan, same."

Natsuki after a few seconds finally unglued her hands and feet from the handle and pedal, she exits the tank and growled. "Can we kill the author now?"

"Natsuki-chan, i don't think you can kill someone on the other side." Tsugumi said, still clinging to Tomoe.

"Curses."

The police cars surrounded all of them, they blinked when they heard a horn, they look to the side to see that Hina did a perfect drift and stopped near them. "I totally have a license officers!" Hina shouted from her sit.

"No one asked." Chisato deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kasumi and Sayo form an idol group, Ran doesnt know what to do, Saaya just smiles, Moca drinks tea now.


End file.
